


Worth It

by goalielove43



Series: Secret Chatroom [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Carolina Hurricanes, Come Eating, Developing Relationship, Frottage, Hockey Bubble, Multiple Orgasms, NHL RPF, Snowballing, chatroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goalielove43/pseuds/goalielove43
Summary: It's easier after the first time, easier knowing that Andrei's just as into him as Jordan is to him. He feels like he can breathe after the next time he backs him up against the wall in front of all the guys and gets his usual reaction of Andrei arching under him.
Relationships: Jordan Martinook/Andrei Svechnikov
Series: Secret Chatroom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879882
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else keep having feels for these two? Anyone else think the Canes are doing really well right now? Jesus light my fuckin' fire, boys...
> 
> I uh... I'm dying, guys. Just read the damn comments on [this thread](https://www.reddit.com/r/hockey/comments/i9ehfh/heres_one_minute_of_jordan_martinook_yelling_at/), I started cackling and couldn't stop.

It's easier after the first time, easier knowing that Andrei's just as into him as Jordan is to him. He feels like he can breathe after the next time he backs him up against the wall in front of all the guys and gets his usual reaction of Andrei arching under him.

It's not all roses, but he feels less horrified about his own feelings, feels less like the trapped rat he spoke about to the guys in the chat. Andrei asked about that the next day and Jordan helps him set up the VPN and then the chat, sending him the invite and sitting beside him while Andrei chooses a nickname, derails him from typing in Lacrosse, because seriously, dude everyone in the league would know who that was. He finally lets him type in Mista on the off chance that someone won't understand what the reference is and just buries his face against Andrei's shoulder and tries not to laugh too hard.

It takes them at least ten minutes for Andrei to type something in the chat and he finally settles on something that makes Jordan's heart feel full and proud.

_Mista: Guess you could call me Jord's catch. He wouldn't let me put the real obvious nickname, but here I am. Feels both terrifying and wonderful to have a space finally._

_Frisbee: Welcome, pleased to have you. Sure Jord is, too. We've all been where you are, relieved and yet scared it's all some big ruse. Trust me, it's a safe place for us to exist, just never use it outside the VPN._

_Sparkle: What up, dude? Glad to have another one! It's always a little more breathing room to know how many others there really are._

_Mista: I bet. Not really sure what to say here, but... hey._

_Kale: Beware Trav, he's a perv and always horny. Just ignore him._

_Trav: Yes... ignore me, Kale is doing SUCH A GOOD JOB OF THAT._

_Kale: shut up!_

_Trav: you like it_

_Frisbee: Well, as you can see, the children are at it again. They do not behave, please never expect them to._

Jordan stifles a laugh against Andrei's shirt. "Trav is the world's biggest perv, he'll offer to suck everyone's dick and then tell us all how he can suck his own. Never expect anything different from him. He can serious up when he needs to, but I think he's taken it as a personal initiative to be raunchy. Frisbee and Beast are like... the parents of the chat. Keep the rest of us in line and offer good advice. I sort of think Trav and Kale would have a thing if they were on the same team, but they don't, they just act like it. The other guys, some are so quiet and rarely on, another few come and go from the chat, ignore it for a while and then show up for weeks on end. The rest that are active are pretty great guys. I try not to figure out who they are, but it's kind of obvious after a while, so never feel bad figuring it out. Just don't say anything to them in person unless you're alone, you know?"

"Would be too freaked out anyway." Andrei's mumbling and Jordan thinks to himself that it's cute. He watches as Andrei scrolls, watches the chat as it ramps up into several discussions, sees him smile at Trav's wild comments and Kale's undying susceptibility to them. He watches his smile get bigger when Beast shows up and he and Frisbee wrangle the chat back to something less off-track and he sees all the familiar names filling _Andrei's_ screen and it feels better than he would have imagined. 

It doesn't take much for him to start distracting Andrei, nosing at his neck and pressing his lips to flesh. What does it is when he murmurs, "Mr. Svechnikov," against the column of his throat and Andrei replies with a throaty moan and sweet Jesus, this is going to be their thing, isn't it? Andrei types something and tosses the phone off to the side and Jordan chances a glance at it only to see he's typed, _Jord is distracting, bbl_ and he's unsurprised to see Trav's raunchy reply for him to go get some and then share.

He knocks the phone over the edge of the bed and pushes Andrei back, moving to straddle him and slowly rock their hips together as he kisses Andrei stupid. It's only when they're parted for air that he whispers, "Fuck, Svech... killin' me how much I want you."

Andrei groans and arches under him and Jordan pushes his hand down between them, groping and squeezing at his cock, feeling it twitch against his palm and he grunts, shifting back to press his dick against Andrei's and hump needily, just watching what they're doing. It feels so fucking good to get anything with him that he's utterly unconcerned what it is. He thinks they shouldn't actually have sex until they're out of here, is too worried about one of them being off their game if they go too hard and _fuck_ he wants to go hard at Andrei. 

Andrei gets his hands between them, begins ripping open Jordan's pants and Jordan lifts up to let him, watches as he gets both of them bared to the world and then slides back down against him, stifling his moan of pure bliss against Andrei's shoulder as he starts to hump again, the bed creaking slightly as they rock against one another, neither content to be still.

He listens to their pants in the air, to the shift of clothing against clothing, to everything that makes up the beauty of having Andrei under him and just as wanton as he is. 

Andrei's leg hooks around the back of his thigh and he arches up hard and tosses his head back, and they've only been together three times, but it's enough to tell him how close Andrei is, that he's gonna shoot for him soon if he just goes after him a tiny bit harder. He grunts with the effort of humping against him, feels the burn of his own orgasm sliding up his thighs and down through his belly, and yeah, he's gonna cum all over Svech and it'll be so fucking beautiful.

He moves both hands to the bed and braces himself to truly buckle down and fuck against him, watches Andrei's mouth hang open and his toes curl at the beautiful moan and then the way Andrei's cock is twitching under his own, cum spurting all over the thatch of hair he keeps so neatly trimmed, all over Jordan's dick, too, and it's enough. More than enough. He groans and follows him over the edge, stilling and starting down at them as he pumps his load out all over Andrei's dick, just absolutely drowns the head of his cock in his cum, and he trembles and strains until it's all out of him.

Nothing stops him from shifting down Andrei's body and taking him in his mouth and cleaning his softening cock of their combined mess. He swallows it all and licks the rest of him clean. When he gets up to go deal with himself, Andrei stops him with a hand on his hip and sits up and leans in, lips gliding over the sticky mess of his cock and then he's in Andrei's mouth and his hand is in his hair and Andrei's definitely doing more than cleaning him.

It's wonderful and too much and not enough and it's a million things all at once. He jolts a little as he dips over the edge of overstimulated into a second fragile orgasm and he knows Andrei's got him figured out, too. Probably has since the very first time. He's cleaned and bathed with a lovely tongue and tucked away in his pants and Andrei tugs him down to kiss and they share every taste they own for what feels like hours.

They're all the way back to rutting against one another, neither hard but both desperate when there's a knock at the door and Aho's voice comes through the door. "Svech? By chance have you seen Marty?"

They share a tiny breathless laugh and Andrei has to clear his throat as Jordan gets up. "Yeah, fucker's in my bathroom, why?"

"Don't let him stink it up too bad!"

Jordan slips into the bathroom as Andrei starts preening in the mirror and Jordan remembers the phone on the floor and hisses, "Phone," and gestures at where he's shoved it off the bed at. Andrei goes for it and Jordan quietly closes the door, locks it for good measure, and a minute later he hears the door open and what sounds like more than Aho end up tramping around in the room.

It's close and he knows he should be scared. Instead he's buzzing under his skin, alive with what they've done and the desire to do more. He wants and needs and it's not just about sex and he knows that like he knows his own fucking birthday. 

Not for the first time, he thanks his lucky stars and he flushes and washes his hands and rinses his mouth and prepares to face the world, a smile on his face and the knowledge that he finally got his boy in his heart. 

He tells himself it's worth it and he knows it is.


End file.
